


Two Steps, Three Steps

by Eyrdamun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Multi, PWP, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrdamun/pseuds/Eyrdamun
Summary: More often than not, Ren always ends up dancing the same dance with the two at the end of an event. Yet even with all the practice, he is still as gauche as ever.





	Two Steps, Three Steps

 

Two steps back, followed by one step forward and another immediately to the left. Ren knows the basics of dancing, but something this complicated is almost beyond him.

He is spun around, he stumbles, and Goro's mouth crashes into his. Yet, it's small feminine arms that wrap around his torso. Their touch delicate for a spectator, stronger than iron for, against, Ren. Their grasp is hot, Ren’s lungs burn.

Merciful, Haru graciously grabs a handful of his dark curls. She wrenches Goro's mouth off of his lips with the secure hold, pulls his head back and then pulls it farther. So Ren gasps, watches with lidded unfocused eyes as Goro descends to his neck and Haru giggles, mocking as he is feasted upon.

“I would have expected royalty to have more restraint than this, Akechi-kun.” Goro growls, teeth sinking harder against his pulse while Haru's touch is feather light against his chest. She pulls his button up shirt out of his pants as if plucking flowers. The juxtaposition throws his brain into overdrive. And he somehow can't keep up as Goro and Haru step farther into the room, mismatching paces that Ren can't find a balanced medium for.

He trips over his feet, he doesn't fall.

It doesn't take long for Haru to shove Goro back just enough, she spins Ren around with a hand gently on his hips. “My turn, dear.”

Goro laughs as he presses behind Ren, intent clear as he presses his hips against him. Ren nods dumbly as Haru guides black gloved hands-not her lilac clad ones, not Ren’s own red, and the pliancy of those lathered fingers shouldn't turn him on as much as it does- to the buttons of his shirt.

Haru kisses him, coaxes him into submission with her tongue as Goro impatiently works at the button. He curses in his ear, licks the shell before his canines brush against it. They dance backwards to the song of the night, Ren stumbles-

And he hears the distinct sound of clothes ripping and of small plastic buttons rolling on the floor. Ren breaks the kiss.

“Goro, what the-” Haru cups his jaw with one hand, her thumb and forefinger squeeze his cheeks and mouth shut in one swoop as she turns his face back to her.

The lace feels threatening against his jaw. He bites back a moan as Haru wields delicate cloth like a weapon.

“Ren, sweetie,” Haru calls him saccharinely, her soiree earrings glinting like a menace. A distant echo of her axe's blade that leaves him biting his lip. Goro snickers, puffs his laughter into his ear. Ren isn't quite sure what exactly makes him shiver. “Do you like Akechi-kun more than me?”

“Haru- of course not.”

“What's wrong,  _ princess _ ?” Goro is probably sneering behind him. He grinds forward hard enough to push Ren onto Haru. Her grasp is steady, barely having to brace herself with a step back, and she offers Goro a bemused raised eyebrow. “Jealousy is very unbecoming, didn't you tell me that?”

Haru brings Ren’s face down to her eye level. This position makes him slouch, spine curved and ass pushed harder into Goro's want.

Fully, wholeheartedly, under her control. His heart drums.

“Quiet, Akechi-kun.” Haru presses forward, drives Ren further into Goro's hold. Her eyes smirk for her when they hiss in harmony, in varying volumes. Her lips purse into a pout. “Ren, dear, let me have my fill if that's the case. You let him after all. I even had to pull you away.” He nods as much as he can with the hold on his jaw tight. He shivers, melting backwards when her lips graze his bottom lip and Goro's hands sink directly into the skin of his hips with a new curse. The leather is stifling as the man behind him can't quite stop the instinctual rut of his hips against Goro's hardness. “And don't worry about the shirt. I'll buy you a new one.”

Goro pulls back slightly, his erection rubbing against the cleft of Ren's ass, and drapes himself over his back. Curled over like a hyena, he mocks in his ear as he bites eagerly for any sort of control, “Isn't she kind?”

They twirl to the bed in the center of the room, still an eternity away. Haru's room is too torturously large, even for being the smallest in the mansion.

There's another sound of seams defeated and Ren falters again. His pants feel loser.

“She'll even replace your whole wardro-”

“Ren, honey, you'll help me punish Akechi-kun, won't you?”

Two pairs of gloved hands skitter about his torso. Lace and leather carve his skin and sing ripples in their wake.

He barely breathes out a yes before his mouth is taken again. Goro kisses his jaw. “I dont know why you would ever want to. My behaviour tonight was outstanding. I'll look forward to that, Ren.”

“Outstanding, he says.”

“Yeah. Haru, didn't you know? That's what we call testing the limits of backhanded compliments and almost causing two grown rich old farts to throw down.” 

Ren would have continued if his tongue hadn't suddenly fallen occupied. He is pulled from side to the other, mouth passed around between hungry maws and skinning knives parading as tongues. The loose fabric of his ripped shirt pulled and pushed between the two like a leash with two masters, both so different and too similar to the other- they exchange quips, fence with words while Ren is in the center. 

Goro's pleasant, never ending bass. Haru a sharp lovely melody. Ren tries his best to dance. A breathy laugh escapes his throat as the two mark opposite sides of his neck and shoulders.

He loses track of the conversation.

“Do tell, Ren,” Goro hums and wrenches him out of Haru’s hold, his left hand holding his right, and twirling him on his heel. Their pace change, steps wider and more impatient- Ren is kissed again, his mouth ravaged by a tongue escorted by canines as soft full lips rain on his shoulders. It takes him a moment to realize that they haven’t reached the bed yet, that they were really waltzing him around. “What would you like first? To be taken care of, correct?”

“Or maybe we should punish Goro right now?” Haru worms her arms between the two men, hugging Ren from behind. She sighs a breath that falls on his skin like a caress, long and deep and warm, before mouthing on his skin. “We’ll have the last say, of course. So don’t get too greedy.”

“Whatever,” Ren mumbles to the side of the assaulting lips. He decides honesty is the best policy when talking to two people that wield words as expertly as their old weapons and personae. Snared by a noble borne thief and an assassin, he drums his fingers on the back of the hand holding his.  “I wasn’t paying attention. Those two things don't really have to be mutually exclusive..”

Goro speaks between kisses. “So, ‘surprise me’ is what you’re saying? I'd rather know what I'm in for.”

“Oh, I know!” Haru chirps as she guides them to the bed without any elaboration but with a trot. The remains of Ren’s shirt fall along the way alongside his suit's blazer.

Once they reach the foot of the bed, she kindly tosses Ren onto it and turns. He doesn’t mind, unlike Goro who growls under his breath as he is almost pulled down with him. Ren smiles teasingly as he squeezes Goro’s left hand. “Join me?”

Goro doesn’t think twice. Haru skips to a chair in the corner, Ren sees it from the corner of his eyes while ungloving his hands, waiting. He doesn't have to for long, the older man lunges at him, body pressing against his as much as he can. Ren stops paying attention to his girlfriend, too distracted by the ripped pants finally leaving his legs.

He reels Goro in by the tie, hold playing with the makeshift leash, and grapples with his clothes to undress him as much as he is. Their breaths speed up, and Ren welcomes Goro between his thighs. Their intimacies meet, Goro’s hardness meeting the ex leader’s wants with vigor, grinding slow. But all too quickly, Goro moves his hips faster and faster. His shirt and tie undone and slipping down his athletic form as one of his hands holding Ren’s down to the bed and-

Haru takes the back of Goro’s dress shirt and hauls him off the bed, onto a chair that was previously not there. Ren blinks as all feeling is suddenly gone and watches the other fall with a thud on the ornate furniture.

“The hell?” Goro bares his teeth at Haru. She smiles courtly and Ren’s body is still too wound up. He makes a conscious effort to relax. “What’s the big idea?!”

His foot brushes against bindings. Ren smirks wide, eyeing all that Haru brought. “Oh?”

Well, Haru did ask him, and it does count as a surprise.

She ignores Goro’s hiss. It’s inconsequential, Goro stays in his sit as he follows Haru’s movement with sharp red eyes. Her small, still gloved, hands take hold of a leather binding.

Goro opens his mouth to speak, but Ren beats him to it. He leans forward on the mattress, knees pressing onto the edge of it as he reaches out. His hands trail up strong thighs, a strong chest to a cutting jaw. Ren’s index digs into the flesh of Goro’s bottom lip, separating it from the upper one as he brings his free hand to his own lips.

A shushing motion, and enough of a distraction for Haru to slip behind Goro. She ties his arms behind the chair.

“Are you seriously going to punish me right now?” Goro asks disregarding Ren's signal. Ren's not surprised. He's always been the type to ignore what Ren needs unless he voices it. Behind closed doors, in a state of varying undress, and relative privacy at least. “Seems unfair for Ren after all our implications.”

It's always incredible how much Goro takes when he really loves to listen.

Haru finishes tying one of his foot to the chair's leg. She meets Ren's eyes. “Is it?”

“He just doesn't like being tied up.” Ren turns his attentions and his hands onto Goro's body. From his perch on the bed, he cups Goro's hardness. “You know how he is, always gotta have some control.”

Goro scoffs but buckles into his hand. Haru giggles and ties his other foot to the chair.

“Ren, dear, put on a show for him. I forgot to get one very important thing.”

The older man makes an alarmed sound. Ren laughs, leans back and parts his thighs wide just to flaunt. “Of course.”

As Haru rummages her drawers, Ren begins to swipe a digit up and down the wet spot on his underwear. He smirks, teases himself the way he knows they do when they want to hear him whimper. But he denies Goro the sound,leaves him hanging on the expectations he build himself.

“Ren, I am tied up.”

Haru exclaims a tiny note, she found something but keeps looking. Ren grins with his teeth and slides down the soiled garment. Goro's eyes dart back and forth, Ren preens at the hungry look.

“So why not use me?”

Haru snorts in the background and Ren's fingers finally circle himself. He breathes in deep and exhales, “It's punishment.”

“Precisely.”

Haru slides behind Goro and Ren touches himself as she slides a blindfold over his eyes. “You don't get to touch, Akechi-kun.”

A small accidental noise topples out of Ren's mouth. It makes Goro inhale too deeply. “You aren't even going to let me look?” Haru floats to Ren's side. Her fingers stil gloved and she swipes her index down Ren's slit. He gasps, and Goro hisses. “That's cruel.”

“It's punishment,” Ren manages to grit out. Besides him, the sound of a bottle opening pops.

He tries to bite back a smile as he watches Goro struggle to the unnecessarily loud squish of Haru lubrifying her fingers. It doesn't work well, but she appears to approve as she echoes it back. “Lie back for me, dear.”

Loudly, Ren passes his hands across the bedding as he leans back with unnecessary amounts of sounds. He stretches his leg unnecessarily and brushes Goro thigh with the underwear still pooled around one of his ankles. He steals glances at Goro from between his thighs, watches in glee how it all riles him up and finally allows the garment to drop at Goro's feet.

Ren makes an over dramatic gasp as the first finger slides in him.

“You two are the worst.” Haru thrusts her finger in and out, angling it for both comfort and maximum noise. Goro grits his teeth, jaw set in harsh line and Ren twitches around her fingers as he imagines the lines of tensions and strength underneath Goro's debauched clothes.

Ren feels the bottle of lube tap against his stomach and meets Haru's gently prodding gaze. He gets the message and, as he loudly shifts his hips to watch Goro squirm, he takes the bottle, slathered his right hand with it to join in the symphony.

“Please, sweetie. Be good for me and play with yourself.”

He hadn't needed the lubricant, but admits it far noisier as he watches Goro swallow. And the man groans once Ren's slick finger trace noisy paths down, around, his own intimacy.

It's more than he expected.

Ren pauses, the double stimulation being too much for the moment so he quiets down. Haru slips another digit in and encourages his own masturbation with a honeyed voice. He listens, speeds up pretense to tease Goro dropped as he moves his hand more silently. The slick noises they make don't cover up his shuddering breath as Haru matches her fingers to his tempo with a coo.

Goro hisses under his breath a new, more passionate, curse.

It makes Ren's hips and lips twitch, a surprised moan waltzing out of his throat before dying in the air. The pretty sound is juxtaposed by the scraping of wood against the floor.

“Akechi-kun, I'd advise against breaking my chair if you want to touch Ren tonight.”

“Okumura, go-” Her fingers hook, pressing against a spot that sends pleasure up Ren's spine. The sensation manifests in a moan and the stuttering of his own fingers. The sound isn't  loud, but it echoes in his own ears deafening.

Haru hits the spot again, and Ren's mouth opens silently. He can't sing when put on the spot like this. And they know that.

Goro squirms in his chair. “Ren… convince her.”

“One more, my dear.” She inserts a third petite finger inside of him. Digits spreading and scissoring. His eyes almost fall shut. “Now, now, stop touching yourself- there you go. Hands on the mattress, good.” She rewards him with a solid thrust of her finger that throws his head back, his whole body squirming.

“I could finger him better.” Goro's voice is rough. It shoots a wave of heat down his chest to his need. It joins in on the ministrations between his legs.

“Keep telling yourself that, Akechi-kun.” Haru's is soft but just as heavy. It turns the heat in his veins into the fluttering of butterflies.

They keep quipping at each other, Ren's body tenses despite not being in the line of fire. Their voices carry, Haru has strong fingers and Goro's body awaits him, pitched and greedy to please.

He whimpers when Haru pulls her fingers out. He feels vacantly full.

His own hand slips down his front, a teasing light contact aiming to take the edge off barely, if at all.

“Unzip me.”

He follows her order with a shaky hand, tremors exemplified with the motions of the other between his legs. The fabric pools about her hips and she elegantly stands from the bed. The murmur of the silky fabric caressing down her silhouette to land crumpled at her feet is as loud as Goro's leashed shuffling.

Ren shakes his head, swallows loudly and tries not to look at him. His eyes watch instead as Haru steps near the pile of toys dropped carelessly on the bed, a purple curved and phallic toy that he is more than familiar with lying amongst the deceptively delicate straps of a harness. He wills his hand to slow down.

She takes it in her hand and meets his gaze with a playful smile. “Don't get too comfortable on the bed yet.” She takes the lube in her hand as she speaks. “Darling, you look so flushed. Go unwind, but only a bit,” she giggles and gestures at Goro as if he were a piece of furniture. Ren laughs, means to say no, until he watches the shallow end of the phallus slide inside Haru.

“She pointed at me, didn't she?” Ren gulps, Goro keeps talking blindly. “Come on, Ren. Don't keep her waiting.”

From the edge of the bed to Goro's lap, there is little distance. He crawls from the bedding to it without touching the floor once. There's an exhale against his cheek, Goro squirms in his seat. Ren recognizes the attempt for what it is and goes to sit -

“Ren, try not to dirty his suit.”

He stops in mid motion, and Goro spits curses in Haru's general direction.

“Goro, shut up.” It's the only warning he gives before kissing him. Ren shudders, his lips being devoured once more with renewed ferocity. It turns his knees weak, and his thighs almost fold under his weight.

It doesn't take a genius, nor all of Ren's brain, to understand that's Goro's goal. And while he is pliant, he chooses to remain so only for Haru.

The chair hisses as Goro's feet drag it forward uselessly in an attempt to get closer. Belts clink in the background as Haru sighs, moves.

He doesn't pay her any mind, doesn't have any to spare until he feels a presence behind him. A small hand pulls his hair again, wrenches him away from heated hungry tongue and teeth as it pushes him forward into Goro's bared shoulders. He barely catches himself on them, clutching, and distracting himself with the fabric pooling around Goro's wrists and bindings.

“What now, Okumura?” Goro growls.

The new position is vulnerable. He's on spread knees atop Goro, leaning forward and makes no mistake that he is presenting himself to Haru. Ren can't turn his head far enough to meet her gaze. “Break time is over, Akechi-kun. Back to being punished.”

Goro snorts against Ren's shoulder. He manages to take one small bite before he is pulled away.

“No touching.” The tip of the toy, slicked, rubs against Ren's entrance. He shivers and presses back against it.

Pleased, she croones again, pressing in and breaching his entrance. His fingers twitch on Goro's tensing shoulders as an electric sensation dances from Haru's penetration. He thanks her for her mercy, the position making it easier to take her in than had he been with his back to Goro’s chest.

Still, he makes a conscious effort to breathe in deep.

“You piece of shit.” Goro's muscles twitch under him. But he still holds back obediently, and Ren is glad. He would crown him with a kiss if Haru allowed it.

Behind him, she giggles anew. Haru sways Ren back and forth against Goro, between them, as she begins to thrust, melts her laughter into a moan as the toy stimulates both her and Ren's intimacies.

Goro loses more of his patience. “At least do it right!”

“Have some pity, Haru.” Ren snorts out a laugh. It comes out a puffed breathing as the phallus inside of him teases all the spots inside him. Goro isn't subtle with what he wants. It's cute, Ren thinks as he enables.

“Only for you, sweetie.” Haru angles her hips.

Ren moans, a tangible sound against tense shoulders. It's drowned out by Goro's gauding. Haru pays him no mind as she sticks to her pace. Ren shudders, his nails clawing at Goro's biceps and drawing out a pleased smirk from the man. He sees it from the corner of his eye, watches as it fills out when Ren turns his head and angles so his ear hears better the voice that washes over him.

Haru echoes his pleasure with a gasp of her own. Her rhythm begins fall out of tempo, and if Ren's own thighs weren't quivering themselves, he might have assumed the tremors originated from her.

Maybe they do, Goro is still talking into his ear. He whispers dark promises that wind him up tighter and Haru barks at him to shut up. Just as quickly, her grip tightens on Ren's hips one last time before lithe and small fingers find purchase in his dark curls.

She uses them as reigns, pulls his head back as her voice stutters out an order. An order he follows swiftly, his right hand tears itself away from Goro's bicep so quickly it might have left pink trails in its haste to bury itself between his legs.

Goro says something filthy again, but Haru speaks over him.

“Remember,” she sighs. “No dirtying Akechi-king's clothes.”

“Just like we taught you, huh.”

Behind him, Haru giggles high and acquiescing. Her voice pitches and her hips thrust desperately but not gracelessly. Ren's upper chest hits Goro's at her pace and his hand matches the rhythmless beat of their skin and slick melody.

Haru doesn't last much longer, her body stutters with a whine, staccato and pulling at the hair held securely in her hand. Ren follows her soon after, an empty release that keeps him full and too jittery.

Beneath him, muscles twitch in their tensed state and Goro still curses.

Haru doesn't leave them long in the position. She slips out with a shimmy of her hips, the toy still pressing and moving against her with her every motion.

“Ren, sweetie, get on the bed,” she sighs dreamily.

Goro tries to talk him back when Ren disentangle his fingers and awkwardly slides away. The orgasm still clouding his brain, but body still pitched from denying himself to spill.

He flops onto the bed, studies the tent in Goro's pants from between his lashes and between his legs.

The first binding to be untied is the one about Goro's left foot. He bounces his newly freed leg to expend some wind up energy, uselessly. The right one follows soon after and so does his right hand's.

When Haru frees his hands, they fly to the blindfold over his eyes and rip it off as delicately as a wolf going for the jugular. The black fabric spills, hands tightening and loosening about it as red eyes slit.

Goro's nostrils flare and he licks his lips. Ren just offers a half grin as the man eats with his sight.

“Oh dear,” Haru tuts. “Ren, what did I say?”

Ren snickers, because this was a rigged dance from the start. He was always supposed to be left fumbling, and he definitely won't be able to keep up with the next tango.

“He dripped on my pants.” Goro doesn't even bother faking upset. He surges forward in the space Ren's thighs leave him and devours his mouth with a kiss. His flesh is heated, still high from Haru and at the edge from his denied fall, the fabric of Goro's clothes brush against him and the contact is nearly too much.

Goro wouldn't care. His erection finds Ren's intimacy and presses.

“Goro-” Ren tries before his lips are claimed again. This time teeth dig into the plum flesh of his lower lip as the grinding continues.

Merciful once more, Haru finishes his thought. “You're just dirtying your clothes further.” Belts and straps twinkle like bells and she slips out the toy from inside of her.

“Already ruined.” Goro spits out between bites.

Ren squirms, accommodating the other man further. The heat in his skin will leave him dehydrated. “Get on with it.” Ren would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn't enjoy the stimulation.

Haru tosses the lube besides them. It barely falls on the bed with a muted sound before Goro snatches it with ungloved hands and slathers them with lubricant.

When two fingers penetrate him, it barely surprises him, but he jumps and arches from the suddenness. He gasps out. “She prepared me- fuck- already-”

Haru pouts as Goro's fingers curl and spread him. Ren squirms and chokes on his own words.

“I did,” she huffs. At least, that's what Ren thinks he hears. His heart is still pounding between his ears.

“Your fingers are tiny, and that toy isn't any better,” Goro lies as he adds in a third. The toy is average sized.

Ren buckles onto the fingers. He hisses, “Just admit you wanted to finger me.”

Haru snickers, and Goro shuts him up with a well aimed flick of the wrist.

“Akechi-kun, do you have any…” Haru trails off as she joins them on the bed. The aforementioned grunts out a yes directly into Ren's mouth. He drinks it, and wonders if Haru heard him at all. She must have, she claims Ren's neck with her lips, her hand trailing up Goro’s thigh and into what Ren assumes is his back pocket.

He doesn't know, loses sight of it and notices when she slips a thin thing into Goro's hand.

Out of sight, a zipper and a button come undone. Ren pulls at Goro's pants and underwear in one go, freeing his girth from its confinements with little patience. Haru teases him for it, her hands finding his chest and playing in the expanse of skin and thin scars all the while Goro rips the wrapper of the condom she handed him with his teeth. His fingers still splay inside him.

“Hm,” Ren swipes it out of his hand before Goro can react, before the digits paralyze him with a thrust or a curl, and circles the older man with his fingers. He pumps twice, searches for Haru’s mouth at the same time. Her joy tickles his lips, Goro moves to leave expletives at Ren’s clavicle. Ren chuckles, as best he can in the current situation.“What? I’m just trying to make it up to you.”

He squeezes the length, drags his palm slowly on its underside and thumbs the slit. Haru hums, her arm cushioning Ren’s head as she watches lazily. “Ren is too sweet, isn’t he?”

Goro growls, hips barely controlled as they twitch in desire to fuck the space Ren made for him. Teeth bare, he retaliates. “Most certainly.” He aims at the spot inside Ren with a vengeance, carves Ren’s spine into a new arche. “But sweets by themselves don’t make a full meal.”

Haru agrees with a toothy grin, kisses a spot under Ren’s ear with a puff of breath. He folds. “Alright, I, I got it.”

He pinches the tip of the pre-slicked condom over the head of Goro’s girth, rolls it out with quick accompanying strokes. His pace is still slower than the assault Goro has him under. Over the sound of Haru’s kisses, he hears Goro groan and he wonders how much of it has to do with the massaging of his inner muscles.

Seeing how the hand inside of him is removed swiftly, how a pair of strong hands grip his thighs and spread them wider for Goro to bring his hips closer, flush, against him, he’d say it caused most of it.

Ren has most of the lube Haru used on, in, him still slowly dripping out of him. It runs a slight tickling sensation over the sensitive skin, cools with every movement near it, but he still finds it sweet that Goro asks Haru for the tube and applies more of the slippery substance on the pre-lubricated condom.

For all his talk, Goro isn’t much bigger than the toy Haru used on him. Wider enough to be felt, yes, but not longer, not as straight or smooth. Decidedly more alive in the way it pulses inside of him, but he is certain that is nothing Haru can’t arrange with her cushiony wallet.

Her nails rake through his hair while Goro shushes him- he hadn’t notice his breathing getting heavier. Ren focuses on evening it out, on filling his lungs deeply, as deeply as he can while being filled.

The task becomes difficult when Goro begins to move. He sets a medium pace from the get go, taking little to no time at all before increasing it. Haru still plays with his hair, even when the force behind Goro’s hips pushes him up and down his spot on the bedding and her fingers catch on some curls. 

The pull on his hair stings lightly at the beat of Goro’s thrusting, it sends lightning down his spine. Her other hand gently courses down his torso, takes a handful of his thigh and brings his knee to his shoulder-

Ren cries out when Goro rolls his hips. Breathing deeply is no longer the only struggle he faces.

As Haru keeps his leg in position for Goro, Ren’s eyelids grow too heavy to keep them open wider than just a slit. His grey eyes fail to completely focus on Goro’s face, the increased thrusting having him scramble for purchase. He finds his grip in two different places, in the inside of Haru’s adductor and Goro’s trapezius.

His nails dig, Goro mocks something and Haru teases back, tone too light.

Ren only clues in when her hands leave him, and Goro replaces them with his.

“Haru-”

A hard thrust has her name interrupted by a harsh gulp of air. “Wrong name.”

“My, so demanding.” Bells ring in the distance, Ren thinks it’s Haru.”Especially for a man who doesn’t look like he’ll last too long.” His fingers flex when he feels her touch brush against his intimacy. “Clearly, Ren is just asking me to ensure he ends up...”

“Satisfied,” Goro finishes for her. A dangerous glint flashes through his red eyes, irises eclipsed by a dark sun in the shape of a pupil. “He will.”

Ren moans, already having come at peace with Goro’s ability to forge promises of pleasure into threat and how arousing he finds it. Fanning the hear in his core, Haru kisses him again. Her hand growing bolder and the touch increasing in pressure. She still doesn’t follow Goro’s rhythm, plays with one of her own, and Ren crumbles and falls under the dichotomy.

He thinks he moans, maybe whines. Or possibly neither, the instrument that they make of his body has its strings snapped.

A moment later, Goro’s hips pull themselves flush against him and twitch. Their sway doing nothing more than to lull Ren around in Goro’s orgasm as his member remains sheathed with every motion, Haru’s soft caresses prolong his high.

When his heartbeat slows down to a pleased sleepy song, Ren relaxes his grip on the two of them. He catches sight of specs of red under the nails he sank in Goro, scratches along Haru’s skin. “Oops.”

“You always do that.” The older of the three simply shrugs, slaps the hand down onto the mattress and holds it in a light grip as he falls besides Ren. As elegantly, he kicks off his pants and underwear the rest of the way off his legs.

Haru helps him with a careless tug at the fabric, throws it off the bed to then press closer onto Ren’s other side. Her head snuggling into his shoulder with a happy noise when Ren wraps an arm around her waist.

“Hey,” Ren only notices one of his legs is still spread wide when Goro nudges it close. He whines. “I’m going to feel all sticky. And the bedsheets will be gross.”

“Oh, sweetie. It’s alright.”

“Okumura can buy new ones.”

Haru smacks Goro, and Ren is surprised he doesn’t dislocate his jaw with his laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Read protag as cis or trans, however u like


End file.
